Let's Play Pokemon Emerald
by Shinjitsu No Hiro
Summary: A Let's Play version of my copy of Pokemon Emerald. It is NOT a Nuzlocke.
1. Syryna's Current Team

Syryna's Current Team:

~ Thyme (Treecko, Male) Grass, Overgrow, Brave

Thyme was Syryna's first Pokémon, and he will never leave her team, no matter what happens.

~ Mell (Wingull, Female) Water/Flying, Keen Eye, Impish

Mell was the first Pokémon hat Syryna officially caught. She is very mischievous.

~ N/A

~ N/A

~ N/A

~ N/A

{NOTE: The N/As are just placeholders, and Syryna's team has already been planned.}


	2. Important Characters

Important Characters:

~ Syryna (Female, 16)

Syryna is the main character. She left home in order to impress Brendan.

~ Brendan (Male, 16)

Brendan is Professor Birch's son, and Syryna's love interest rival.

~ Syryna's Mother (Female, 38)

Syryna's mother encouraged her to go on her journey.

~ Brendan's Mother (Female, 40)

Brendan's mother introduces Syryna to her son.

~ Professor Birch (Male, 42)

Professor Birch gives Syryna her first Pokémon after being rescued by her.

~ Norman (Male, 40)

Syryna's father, and the leader of the Petalburg Gym.

~ Wally (Male, 14)

Wally is Syryna's shy friend, whom she helped to catch his first Pokémon.

~ Scott (Male, 25)

Scott is Syryna's supporter, and helps her through her journey.


	3. Prologue: New Game

Prologue: New Game

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" A man's voice is heard, and his body soon follows. "My name is Birch. But everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor. This is what we call a Pokémon." He takes a red and white ball out of his coat pocket and pushes the button in the middle. In a flash of white, a small, round creature comes out. It is blue, with yellow lips and a leafy green dish on top of its head.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live along side Pokémon, at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are still many, many secrets surrounding Pokémon. To unravel Pokémon mysteries, I've been undertaking research. That's what I do. And you are?" The man and Pokémon disappear, and a small box appears next to the image of a boy.

- Boy

Girl

I switch it to girl, and an image of myself appears. I tap on it.

"All right, what's your name?" My name? That's easy. I type it in.

Your Name: S y r y n a _

"So it's Syryna?"

- Yes

No

Of course it is! I tap yes and continue on. The man reappears.

"Ah, okay! You're Syryna, who's moving to my hometown of Littleroot. I get it now!" He disappears again, and I show up. "Alright, are you ready? Your very own adventure is about to unfold. Take courage, and leap into the world of Pokémon, where dreams, adventure, and friendships wait! Well, I'll be expecting you later. Come see me in my Pokémon Lab." I shrink, and then disappear.


	4. One: Thyme Saves the Day

One: Thyme Saves the Day

The back of the moving truck is dark, and I am forced to sit in the back and make sure that none of the boxes fall or shift. I hear the truck slow to a stop, and the door pops open, bright light filtering in and blinding me. My eyes adjust as I hop out of the truck into my new hometown. My mother opens the front door and steps outside.

"Syryna, we're here, honey!" Actually, no. I am. My mother has been here for two days already. "It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck. Well, this is Little root Town. How do you like it? This is our new home!"

The air smells fresh and the grass is brighter than the grass in Johto, which has a brownish tint to it. There are only two houses in our town - ours and our neighbor's. South of the two houses is the Professor's Lab, were he works almost all day, every day. His wife and son live next door.

"It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think? And you get your own room, Syryna! Let's go inside." She guides me inside, where some tall white Pokémon are helping us to move in. One of them is in front of the TV, watching an old episode of an anime that me and my friends from Johto used to be obsessed with. It was called Animals.

"See, Syryna? Isn't it nice in here, too? The mover's Pokémon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient! Syryna, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear. Dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"

I head upstairs to my room. My clock is on the wall next to my TV, which has an orange GameCube attached to it. There is a map above my desk, where my journal and computer are. There is a pink rug on my floor, and next to it is my bed, which has bright white sheets on it. I set my clock and get ready to check my computer, but my mom comes upstairs first.

"Syryna, how do you like your room? Good, everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. Pokémon movers are so convenient! Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." She heads back downstairs, so I go over to my computer and turn it on.

- Item Storage

Mailbox

Decoration

Turn Off

I select Item Storage, and I am brought to another selection screen.

- Withdraw Item

Deposit Item

Toss Item

Cancel

I click on Withdraw Item. The only item I have stored is a Potion. What would I need that for? I take it out. Maybe I can sell it later. I exit the menu and turn the computer off. Then I head downstairs. Mom is watching TV.

"Oh! Syryna, Syryna, come quickly!" I rush over, thinking she might be hurt. "Look! It's Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on!" I guess she's not hurt, then.

"We brought you this report from in front of Petalburg Gym."

"Oh. It's over. I think Dad was on, but we missed him. Too bad." My father is the Gym Leader in Petalburg City. He received a request one day out of nowhere, and came here to Hoenn to take an interview. He got the job, and that's why we moved here. "Oh, yes. One of Dad's friends lives in town. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself." She's talking about Professor Birch, of course. He helped my dad to get his job. Mom sits down, so I head outside.

It is bright out, and there is a small breeze. Turning to my right, I can see the house where our neighbors live. I knock on the door and go inside.

"Oh, hello! And you are?" I tell the woman that my name is Syryna. "Oh, you're Syryna, our new next-door neighbor. Hello! We have a son about your age. He was excited to be making a new friend. He's upstairs, I think." She smiles and shows me which way to go. I head up to her son's room and discover it to be empty. There is a small red and white capsule on the rug in the center of the room. As I head over to it to see what it is, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey! You-" I turn around to see a boy with black hair, which is almost completely concealed by a white hat. "Who are you? Oh, you're Syryna, aren't you? Moved in next door, right? My dad said that you were the kid of a Gym Leader, so I assumed you'd be a guy. My name's Brendan. So, hi, neighbor! Wait... Syryna. Don't you have a Pokémon? Do you want me to catch you one? Aw, I forgot. I'm supposed to help my dad catch some wild Pokémon. Some other time, okay?" He goes over to his computer, so I leave.


End file.
